Growing Up with a Girl Named Zelda
by SnowyLollipop
Summary: Shows Link's and Zelda's relationship through the years. Link's POV. Please Read and Review. Skyward Sword
1. Prologue

Hello! Wow, it's already 2012! On to the story, though. Basically, it is showing how Zelda's and Link's relationship grew over the years told from Link's POV. I am basing it off of Skyward Sword (which in my opinion is way better than Wind Waker and Twilight Princess). Also, I am not sure of the age Link and Zelda in the game, so I am making it 17. And I don't know what the age is to start the Knight Academy, so I shall make it 13. Feel free to correct me. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Title: Growing Up with a Girl Named Zelda.

Prologue

Growing up in Skyloft has been amazing. Up until that day. Seeing Zelda being taken away from some mysterious source was tragic. Horrifying. Heartbreaking, even. There was not a thing I could do to help her. I tried, but of course I came up short. How was I to come back after flying and tell the town that Zelda has been taken to the scary world below? I mean, I am only a knight in training.

Well, I did tell the town. It affected many. Especially her father. Telling him about the event was downright painful. He and Groose took the news hard. Ever since word of this got to Groose, he has been a wreck.

I also took it hard. I was actually there to witness the kidnapping. There was so much I wanted to say to her. There was not enough time. I wanted to tell her that I have been in love with her since I was fifteen. I wanted to tell her how brave she was standing up to Groose. I wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked as the goddess. So many words, so little time…

My friendship with Zelda was powerful. We could tell each other anything. She would break down to me. I talked to her about everything. I told her how my parents disappeared. They went for a ride in the sky once and never returned. I was only eleven. I was scarred.

Zelda and I grew up together. We shared everything. I loved her. So much.

Why did that wind take her from me?

From Skyloft, I mean.

We would talk about becoming knights. We talked about how much we both could not stand Groose. We laughed at his hair. We would fly out and spend hours together on one of the many small island apart from Skyloft. We shared tips on flying and landing. We talked about how fun the Wing Ceremony would be. She said she believed that I could win. She had always believed in me. I had always believed in her. It was our special connection.

What you are about to read is how we grew and changed over the years. It starts from we were both five and up to the year when we were both seventeen. It shows our relationship with each other and other people.

Please Review!


	2. When we were five

Hey! Here it is! I have thought about this all week. I hope it turns out really good. Please Review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter One: When we were five

So I was five when I met her. I had made a really good friend that day. This day happens to be one of the best days of my life.

But, of course, it did not start off that way.

Here is what happened.

It was another clear, sunny day in Skyloft. The sun was shining through my window. Sunlight had flooded my room in the house in which my mother, father, and I lived in.

I looked out my window and into the sky as my mother walked in.

"Link, get up. I cannot be late for work," she would say softly to me every morning. She worked in the Bazaar. Mother helped the lady in the Potions Area. She would work from mid-morning to late evening.

And my father? He was a Knight. He always left very early and came back in the afternoon. I always wanted to be like him.

Anyways, I got up and dressed myself. I ate my usual breakfast, which was buttered bread and milk. I rather quickly that day because Mother wanted to be there early.

We left the home and headed for the Bazaar. Mother would work inside and I would play in the Plaza.

She went in as I began walking to the Plaza.

"Bye, Link" she would always call after me. And I would turn around and give a wave.

I would walk in the Plaza. I immediately received that same awful feeling that I got when I walked into the Plaza.

Jealousy.

I would look up into the sky and see all the other children flying their Loftwings, which we got two weeks before.

You see, every year, Skyloft has a ceremony. All children who were five at the time, received their Loftwing.

Two weeks before, I participated and got a beautiful crimson one. I loved it more than anything.

But, of course, you could not fly on your own until you were seven. If you were five or six, a parent or guardian had to be there watching you.

Father had always left before I woke up. And by the time Mother woke me up, it was time to leave. In the afternoons, when Father returned, I begged him to take me out. But he was too exhausted. And when Mother came home from her Potions job, darkness would have already cover Skyloft.

It was the law. There must be a parent or guardian there if you were not of age. If you broke this law, your family would have their Loftwings suspended for a month. They would even have to take away Father's. Being a Knight does not get a person out of it. And without Father working for a month, we wouldn't have had much money.

So I would not even dare to run off the edge. I knew it was right.

But I did have jealousy over the other kids. Everyday, I sat in the Plaza, watching them fly.

At that moment, Groose, Fledge, Cawlin, Stitch, and a blonde girl who was at the ceremony were flying.

I never ever liked Groose. When I was four, he pushed me into a mud puddle. He threw bugs at me. He constantly made fun of me. Like I said, never liked him.

I was staring at them flying, wishing I could be there when a voice broke my chain of thought.

"Groose, Father and I have to leave," called his mother.

"And?" He replied with much disrespect.

"Land your Loftwing and come down, please!" she yelled.

He rolled his eyes and landed really _really _bad.

His parents had walked off and he began to saunter towards me.

At that time, I had heard a Father's voice call down a girl named Zelda. She landed a lot better than Groose had. She farewell to her father, and he walked off.

By then, Groose had made it to me.

He was laughing at me as usual.

"How does it feel, Link? How does it feel to be the only one in Skyloft who can not ride their Loftwing? Your parents must not love you enough to come and watch you fly. You are pathetic." And with that he had pushed me down hard.

The girl who had landed earlier had come over.

"Groose, do not push down innocent people!" she had ranted.

"Helga, do not tell me what to do!"

"My name is Zelda, not Helga. And you are talking pretty big for that girly piece of hair you have on your ugly head." I have to admit, I still laugh about this to this day.

Groose became angry. "It is a pompadour!"

"That is a pretty big word for a person like you."

With that, Groose had stormed off.

I did not even notice I was still on the ground until Zelda looked down at me.

She smiled her smile at me. "Don't worry about him. He is really rude."

She stuck out her hand. I reached for it and she helped me up. Even then she had soft hands.

"I'm Zelda. And you are?"

"My name is Link," I told her.

"Oh so you are the Link that Groose has been making fun of."

"He has…?" I felt so embarrassed.

"Yeah. He is always laughing about you and how you do not get to ride your Loftwing. Oh by the way, I think you have a beautiful Loftwing. I was wanting the crimson one, but I am happy that you got it."

"What is the point of owning something you can't use?" I asked her.

She pondered for a moment. "Come with me," Zelda finally said.

She dragged me through the town, passed the Knight Academy, up the wooden stairs, and behind the big tower.

She made a whistling noise and her Loftwing came down.

"Get on real quick, go up a few feet, and land. Do it fast!" She said to me quietly.

I did exactly as she said. It was wonderful.

"Wow, thanks." I said to her.

"Don't mention it. And don't worry; I will not tell anyone."

I asked her an innocent question that impacted my whole life.

"Do you want to be friends?"

Her innocent answer made my day.

"Let's be best friends!"

Done! Yay! Please REVIEW!


	3. When we were six

Hey! I really hope you guys love the story. It is so much fun to write. Anyways, I must get on with the story. But first! Drum roll, please! Big Question: After this story, should I write another named Growing Up with a Boy Named Link? I know I have a little ways to go before this story is over. I just want to start thinking about it! So leave a comment and tell me what you think!

**Chapter Two: When we were six **

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Zelda and I had been friends for about a year after I turned six. On my birthday, I had thought _Wow! In one year, I will get to fly with the other kids in Skyloft! Groose will not make fun of me anymore!_

I still had a year, though.

But, mother had tried to make time for me to fly. She knew how much I wanted it. So, she talked to her boss. And, she figured something out. Once, every two months, she could eat her lunch in the Plaza. So, I got about twenty minutes of flying in every couple months.

It wasn't the same, though. All the other ones went flying for hours a day. But, even when I was six, I knew I should not complain. So, I had kept my mouth shut.

And Zelda would continue to let me on her Loftwing for a couple of seconds once a week. She knew how much it had meant to me.

I loved having Zelda as a friend. We would play in the Plaza and around the floating island a lot. And a lot of times, she would ditch riding her Loftwing to come play with me. It was really fun having a best friend.

One day, we were hanging out by the windmill that was close to the bottom of the stairs of the Knight Academy. We were sitting on the soft, green eating our lunch and staring at the Knights flying by.

"Can you imagine that when we are thirteen we can start training to be like them?" Zelda asked me. She was in love with the idea of becoming a Knight.

"Yeah. Knight Academy will be a lot of fun!" I replied, biting into my bread.

"Link, you'll be the best Knight Skyloft has ever had!" She said laughing.

I was about to reply to that when another person's voice had cut me off.

Cawlin, Stitch, and Groose.

I always knew that one day I would cut down that mountain of hair on his head.

Groose had laughed. "Oh, you think this scrawny, little wimp could ever be a good Knight? Or even a Knight at all? He can't even make friends. He had to settle with being best friends with a girl!"

Him and his friends laughed. I had anger boiling inside me. And, when I thought he was going to leave, he hit me in the face. Then, he grabbed our lunch and threw it off the island. I looked over the edge and watched it fall down into the clouds.

"Why can't you leave us alone?" Zelda and I yelled in unison.

Groose and his buddies laughed and ran off to the Plaza.

"Are you okay? I looked like he really hurt you." Zelda said.

I put a hand to where Groose had hit me. "Yeah, I'll be fine. But now, we have no lunch. We barely even started eating."

She thought for a moment and asked with a smile, "Do you want some soup from the Lumpy Pumpkin? It will only be twenty rupees for the both of us and I have seven in my pouch now! That means we need to find thirteen more! It'll be easy; people drop rupees around Skyloft all the time."

I thought it was a good idea at first. Then, reality hit me and I told her, "But we aren't seven and I barely know how to ride a Loftwing!"

She laughed, "I have it covered, so don't worry about it. But we might need an extra five rupees, so make it eighteen."

"What is the extra five rupees for?" Soup for two was only twenty.

"You'll see. Now we will both look for nine rupees and meet in the Plaza once we have them. See you in a bit." She ran off to search for rupees.

I remember being really hungry, so I searched frantically. I had found five in my bank at home. After that, I had found four while smashing pumpkins. So, I left for the Plaza.

She was already there and had greeted me. Zelda had her nine rupees in her hand along with a big gray rock.

"Don't ask about the rock." Zelda then looked into the sky and finally said, "Over there!" and pointed.

I couldn't' see what it was because she grabbed my hand and ran to the Bazaar.

She gave me her rupees and threw the rock into the air. I watched it fly and hit Beedle's bell. A rope fell down.

She went to grab it and said, "Come on!"

I stuffed the rupees in my pouch and grabbed a hold of it, too. As we got up there, we went it.

He looked at us and sighed. "I do not have time for kids!" Zelda then reached into my pouch and grabbed a blue rupee.

"Can you please take us to the Lumpy Pumpkin?" She asked with her _please for me_ face.

He couldn't say no. We began flying there. Once we were there, we got down and yelled a thank you. We then watched him fly off.

Zelda then turned to me and said, "Let's go get some soup!"

I had nodded in agreement. We ran to the front and went in.

I got all the rupees from my pouch and said, "Two pumpkin soups, please!"

The man eyed us, but then accepted the money and went to the back to fetch the soup.

I turned to Zelda and asked, "How did you come up with this?"

She laughed and said, "I am really smart."

By that time the man had come back with our soup. We took it and went back outside.

Zelda and I ate our soup back by the pumpkin patch. I thought _finally! Lunch!_

We sat there and talked for a while when a thought entered my head.

"Uhm, Zelda, I know you do not like it when I ask questions. But, we have no money left. How are we getting back to Skyloft?"

Her eyes shot wide open. "Uh oh!"

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

**Well, how was it? Be sure to tell me in a review! **


	4. When we were seven

**Hello, people! How is everybody? Wow, I am so happy to be updating. I usually start some stories that do not get finished… But I am trying to remember to update more often! Yay! So, I really hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I am being honest!**

**Growing Up With a Girl Named Zelda: When we were seven**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

So turning seven for me was a huge deal. As I may remind you, seven was the age where a person in Skyloft did not have to fly with a parent or guardian watching them anymore. I was so excited to be turning seven.

And so was Zelda. Her seventh birthday was a week after mine. And Groose's was a month before mine.

As I was saying though, I could not be any happier to be turning seven. I was so happy that I could fly anytime I wanted during the daytime. Mother nor Father had to watch me.

On my birthday, Mother had made me my favorite meal: Buttered bread with salted meat, cheese potato soup, and chocolate tarts. And my family took me out to have fun that day. Father let me look around in the Knight Academy. Mother took me to the waterfall. And they both had a small party for me at night. We all had so much fun together. I got to do everything I wanted to do on my birthday.

Except, go out flying.

I was really busy.

But the days following my birthday were filled with flying.

And Zelda helped train me. I was not as good as the others because of course I never really flied that much when I was five and six. Zelda was always there to help me out.

About two weeks after my birthday, I was flying really well. She was a good teacher.

So, to test this, she suggested that we fly to one of the nearby islands. She also told me it was to get away from Groose because he kept picking on us.

I agreed to fly to an island.

"Do you have a map?" I asked her.

"Yeah, in my pouch," she said feeling for it.

"Aha! Here it is! Now let's take a look at it. Hmm. I suggest we go to that island. Do you see it, Link? That one in the eastern sky. Right where my finger happens to be."

I looked to it and thought _I can remember that island. _

Zelda smiled at me.

I smiled back and said, "I'll race you!"

She laughed. "Oh, it is on!"

"Alright on the count of three. One…Two….THREE!"

We broke into a run. We were on the western side of Skyloft and wanted to jump off the eastern side. So we had to run a little bit. We went up and down stairs, past the Bazaar, past a lot of houses, and finally made it to the jump off on the eastern side. I was ahead by about five feet.

I remember running off and staying in midair for a few seconds. I loved the feel of falling for some odd reason. But then I remembered I was in a competition, so I called my crimson Loftwing.

In about a second, the feel of the falling sensation was gone. It was replaced with my feathery bird.

I soared through the sky and was determined to beat Zelda to the small island. I looked to my left and saw her flying next to me. I absolutely had to win. So, I charged and flew about seven feet ahead of her.

I finally made it to the island. And I made it before her.

I landed and then about four seconds later she landed too.

"Ha ha! I have beat you, Zelda!" I said with pride.

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Oh, Link. That is because I let you win!"

"No excuses. You know I won fair and square!"

"Really?' She smirked raising one eyebrow while crossing her arms. "Are you positive about that, Link?"

"Yes," I shot at her while crossing my arms as well.

"Well," she began. "Are you sure about that? Because, Link, you are one of the slowest seven year olds in Skyloft. How do you know I didn't just let you win to make you feel better?"

I had scoffed at her. "Because, Zelda, I know you are competitive. You would never lose on purpose. Just face with the fact that you got beat just now. I know how upset you must feel. But hey, don't feel bad. We can have as many competitions as you want. And I might let you win sometimes to make you feel better."

"Oh, please, Link. I could beat you anytime."

"Well, just now you did not."

"Rematch."

"Is that a challenge?"

"It most certainly is one. You. Me. To the Lumpy Pumpkin."

"Challenge accepted."

She smirked, "Let's make it interesting. Loser has to… Tell Groose how awesome his hair looks."

Now, I would tell him that sarcastically to make him mad. But when I was seven, it sounded like the most dreadful thing to do. I could not wait to see Zelda do it.

"You better brush up on your lying skills, Zelda, because I shall win. Then, once I win, I will sit back and watch you tell Groose."

She laughed and said, "Start the countdown."

I began, "Three…Two….ONE!"

We ran off and called our birds. I did not waste any time experiencing falling. I quickly called my bird. But by the time I was on mine, Zelda was about fifteen feet ahead of me.

I charged to get ahead. When we were side by side, she charged ahead another twenty feet. I, however, had to wait for my bird to recover.

It was too late though. By the time I could start charging again, she was about to land.

I finally made it there and landed.

"You better brush up on your lying skills, Link." She mocked me.

I sighed in defeat.

"Don't feel bad. We can have as many competitions as you want. And I might let you win sometimes to make you feel better." She mocked again.

Zelda used my own words against me.

And then, I had to tell Groose how awesome his hair looked. Oh joy.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**REViEW!**


	5. When we were eight

**Hey! How is everyone? Quick Thought! I wish it would snow sometime soon! But anyways, on to this Zelda story! Oh my goodness! This is coming along really well. And I hope it is not boring anybody. I, on the other hand, am having a fun time writing this. On that note, on to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**When we were eight**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

I had to admit. Growing up with Groose was difficult. Especially, when we were this age and Groose would constantly make fun of me because my best friend is a girl. Now he doesn't, but that's beside the point. I am talking about when I was eight. He would tease me every day about being best friends with a girl. But when I was five, no one told me that girls supposedly were a species that were gross and that they were not allowed to play with each other. The only gross species I knew of was Groose and his little colleagues. But nevertheless, Groose bullied me days after days, weeks after weeks, months after mon-

Well, you get the point.

And it was not always being best friends with Zelda. Other times, it would be about my clothes or my home. And a lot of times, he would laugh about how scrawny I was. He would hit me, kick me, push me, and the occasional throw me in to the river. At the time, I was very surprised he never threw me off the edge of Skyloft.

The only thing that could cheer me up was being with Zelda. She was my best friend. We were so close.I loved being around her.

One day, Groose sent me over the edge. Oh, I was not mad. I was furious. He would not stop saying things about me. And that is when I hit him. I didn't do much damage, but it was enough for him to say

"You're going to pay for that, you little rat!"

I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I wanted to go exactly, so I decided on this little island Zelda and I found when we were exploring. I set course for there. I ran through the Bazaar. I looked back and saw Groose's hair flopping around. So, I tried to pick up speed. I left the Bazaar and ran into Pipit.

"Ow. Link, watch whe-" Pipit said before I interrupted him.

"Groose is coming! Distract him!" I yelled at him, and then kept running.

"What am I supposed to do? Oh, hello, Groose!" I heard him say. I stopped and looked back and saw him showing something from his pouch to Groose. He was clearly getting annoyed with Pipit. Groose began to look around for me. So, I kept running.

I finally found the eastern jump off. I ran off and called for my Loftwing. While in the air, I looked for Groose. He was behind me!

I was getting worried. It looked like he would catch up. I then looked ahead and saw one of the ring shaped rocks that had energy building inside the middle of it.

I had heard that if a person were to fly through one, they could reach a high speed and get to their destination faster. Knights use them all the time. And my destination was a little far from me. So, it seemed like a good idea.

But, I had also heard never to try that without advanced training and learning. It could be dangerous. And the only training I had ever received at the time was from Zelda, and she was not advanced.

So I had two choices: not take the fast way, let Groose catch up with me, have him throw things at me, and possibly fall towards the clouds. Or, take the fast way, risked falling off, experience speeds I had never felt before, and possibly falling through the clouds.

If I knew anything that day, it was that I was going to get away from Groose the fun way. I soared towards the ring of energy. I looked back at Groose, who was still charging at me. I took the chance and flew through.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. I held on to my Loftwing for dear life. When I regained normal speed, I looked back and Groose was not there. Then I looked down and realized I was about twenty feet above my destination. So I jumped off. I hit the ground with a thud.

Thoughts raced through my head. _Ow, my head. Whoa that was cool! Did I break anything? I need to do that again!_

"I was wondering when you would show up!" said a girl voice coming from behind me.

I stood up and turned around and saw my best friend glaring at me.

"Hey, Zelda!" I replied.

"Where have you been?"

I thought about what I could have been late for. And remembered. We had scheduled a picnic the day before.

"Oh, well I was getting food," I said under pressure.

"Where is it?"

"Dropped it."

"Link, I know you forgot. I saw Groose chasing you off the side of Skyloft. You came rushing here in hopes to get away. You did a good job getting away. But you didn't expect me to be here. "

"Zelda, I am so sorry I forgot."

"Oh, don't be. I am not mad."

"But you looked mad."

"Acting."

We laughed.

"But I am really happy you came, Link"

"Why?"

Zelda pulled some paper out of her pouch. "We need to update our map of the Sky."

We sat down on the grass and started to draw islands we had recently seen on it. Then, I ran out of ink.

"Hey, Zelda, do you have any ink?"

"Yeah, here." She handed it to me and our hands touched. We stayed in that position for a few seconds, but we didn't lock eyes. She then let go and didn't say much after that. I did happen to notice though that she had pink tinted on her cheeks.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**Another chapter, done! Tell me what you think. I think I could have done better, but I am really tired. And I am not creative when I am tired. **

**REVIEW!**


	6. When we were nine

**I am so so so so very sorry! Our computer was broke for a while. I was sick. We went out of town. I didn't have time. So I am getting this story back on track. Anyways, well, I don't have anything else to say. On with the story!**

**Growing up with a Girl Named Zelda**

**When we were nine**

Back before Zelda and I was enrolled in the academy, we spent most of our time together. My father worked full time as a knight. Her father worked to keep the academy in order. My mother worked hard at the potions part of the market. And I'm not sure about her mother. But the point is that we never spent much time with our own parents, so we always hung out with each other.

But when I was nine, they introduced the Mini-Knight Academy. It was required for age's nine to twelve. So we both had to enroll. Five hours a day. Three days a week. Every week until you turn thirteen and either go to the academy or not. We would learn the basics of being a knight. It would give us a chance to decide if we wanted to or not. We learned to fight with fake swords. We trained every day by flying laps. But we usually stayed in the classrooms and learned about technique and history.

Every day we had this, Zelda and I would meet at the Market. She would convince me to go. I didn't like being around Groose that long, especially since he always beats me in the sword fights and Loftwing races. One day actually stood out in my mind, though.

"Link! Come on! You have to come to class today! We are going to learn how to properly groom our Loftwings!" Zelda said to me.

I leaned against the wall of the market. "Why? So Groose can be beat me at that too?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Link, trust me. You will be the best knight someday. Better than Groose! I am sure of it!"

I smiled. 'Thanks, but I'd still rather not go today."

"Well," she looked around. "We could, just this once, cut class today!"

"Zelda, are you okay? You sound sick."

"Let's pretend I am! We can go hide at one of the far off islands. Come on. You need a day off!"

I thought about and then heard the dreadful school bell.

"Yeah, let's go!"

We snuck off and I stopped by my house to get some food. We jumped and flew to our island. We declared it ours. I still go there. Anyways, we had to fly high up to avoid anyone seeing us. After a while of flying, we made it. The island is fairly far from Skyloft.

"There it is, Link!" Zelda yelled.

We landed, and lied down in the grass.

I sighed in relief. "It feels good to be away for once."

Zelda agreed. "You needed a break."

"You did, too."

"Well, we both had to get away from Groose!"

We laughed. After that, we talked about general stuff and ate lunch. Two hours remained for class. We sat up, and she laughed at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You have butter right there." She took her thumb and rubbed it against the corner of my lips.

"Thanks."

"I saved you for embarrassment. You are welcome."

Her tone changed. "Link, we are best friends, right?"

"Of course we are!"

"And we can tell each other anything, correct?"

"Yeah. We can."

She leaned to me and put her mouth to my ear and whispered, "I like you, Link."

We were only nine, but started to like like each other.

"I like you, too, Zelda."

Then, we lied in the grass and held hands. We fell asleep. But we got caught.

We awoke to three knights yelling at us. "LINK, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"ZELDA, YOUR FATHER IS SO UPSET!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DITCH, LINK!"

"YEAH, YOUR FATHER IS A KNIGHT!"

We had to endure this for a couple minutes.

"Come on. We have to get you back to the academy."

The knights flew us back. And the instructor looked furious.

"We were looking everywhere. Link, your father is a knight. Zelda, yours is an instructor. I definitely didn't expect this out of you two."

"I'm sorry, Professor," Zelda said.

"Me, too."

He sighed. "Okay, here is you r punishment. We will redo the lesson right now. The whole five hours. And afterwards, you will be grooming the Knight Academy Loftwings."

I groaned. "All of them."

He nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir"

He said, "Alright, let's get started."

It was late when we finished. We started to walk home.

Zelda said, "That took a while."

"Yeah, it did."

"We shouldn't have ditched."

I smirked. "Why? You admitted you liked me."

Zelda turned red. "You did, too."

We reached my house.

"Yeah, I know I did."

"Good night, Link."

Without warning, I conjoined our lips for a split second.

"Good night, Zelda."

Review


	7. When we were ten

**Hello! I haven't really had time to update. But I'm going to do it now! By the way, has anyone here actually finished Skyward Sword? I'm almost done! But anyways, let's get on with the story, people!**

**Growing Up With a Girl Named Zelda**

**When we were ten**

Oh, how I miss my childhood. Back when we were innocent. The only things we had to worry about were tests at the Mini Academy. Me, now? I'm fighting for my best friend's life. Everyday I'm in a new location. Fighting all these horrific creatures of the surface. Missing every moment that I took for granted in Skyloft. I never thought the surface would be so bad. Just today, I've gone through two bottles of heart potions and one of shield repair. I don't go to the sky often, but when I do I cherish every moment up there. Soak up the sun, see everyone, and make it back down to the surface. Sometimes I go get pumpkin soup. That was Zelda's favorite soup. Right now, I'm just searching Lanayru Desert for the dragon. It's hot and miserable. To top it all off, night is falling. I must find a place to sleep.

Finally, I found one atop of a cliff. Life sucks for me. But whenever life gets me down, I think of this memory from when I was ten.

It was a day off from the academy. Zelda and I had snuck our way up to the Goddess Tower. The sun was shining bright that day. We sat atop of the tower. A breeze was blowing. Zelda had her harp. She was strumming it lightly.

"Zelda, that sounds good,' I told her.

"Thanks. Link, I want you to try," she said.

"What? I can't play!"

"I have a feeling someday you're going to need it. So start your strumming!"

"Okay, Okay" She handed it to me. I had never played a harp before so I just started playing. Looking back on it, it sounded like the Song of Farore.

"Link that sounds amazing and familiar!"

"Thanks."

After a while, she took it back and started playing and singing. It was more beautiful than anything. I loved it.

"Zelda, it's beautiful. Like you." Yeah. I have always been a flirt like that.

She blushed hard. "Thanks, Link."

We sat there for a long time. Then I said, "How are we getting down?"

She stood up and looked down. "Uhh. It's very high."

"Well, if we dive at the right moment, we could call for our Loftwings," I suggested.

"Uh, I don't know about that."

"What? You dive off the sides of Skyloft everyday to a big, white, cloudy death! How come you can't do this?"

"Because if you don't call your Loftwing in time in the sky, the Knights will catch you. This? I'll hit the concrete faster than I can yell ow!"

"Zelda, come on! How else are we going to get down?"

By then she had bursted into tears. I took her in my arms and held her. We were only ten, but we cared for each other. She was totally scared.

"I don't want to jump, Link!" she sobbed.

I held her and tried to think of a plan. Anything to get her down.

"Zelda! I have an idea!"

She tried to quit crying to listen to me. "What?"

"Jump on my back and I'll call for my Loftwing and get us down safely."

"Oh, I don't know, Link."

"Come on."

She breathed in and out. "Alright. Let's do it."

Zelda hopped on my back and I turned towards the edge. I looked down. She was right. It was very tall. Very very tall. If I haven't called my Loftwing at the right moment, we could have easily die by falling on that concrete. That was the scariest thing I had done at the time.

"Alright. Start a countdown, Zelda."

"Okay, three!"

I began to back up.

"Two!"

I was getting ready for sprinting off.

"ONE!"

I ran off the side of that Goddess Tower. Zelda was holding onto me for dear life and screaming. I had called for my Loftwing. We were getting close to the ground. I had closed my eyes for the impact. I seriously thought we were going to die.

At the last moment, a crimson bird flew under us and caught us. I had a sigh of relief. I opened my eyes and dropped us off near the Plaza.

"That wasn't too bad, Zelda!"

"Yeah, you're my hero."

That was when I realized I would do anything for her. Even crawl around on the surface looking for her.

I think of this memory all the time. It's the first time I saved her life.

I look into the sky and smoke from the volcanoes. On clear nights, I can see Skyloft. And I think of the time where I got Zelda down from the tower.

I still think of her quote "Yeah, you're my hero."

It turned out to be very literal.

**Review!**


	8. When we were eleven

Yeah…haven't updated in a while…. Sorry guys….School just kinda took over….All honors courses….homework….projects….midterms….*tear slides down cheek*….

Woo! Sorry about that! Anyways summer is almost here! And I have a new chapter! AHHHH! I vowed to finish this story and I will!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

When we were eleven

LINK'S POV

I'm here visiting Skyloft to gather potions and repair some tools. Wow. People really change and ask you for stuff when you're a "big hero."

I take a trip to my dorm room at the Knight Academy to visit my room (and get some spare rupees!). I open my wardrobe thingy and out falls a picture. It is of my parents and me before they died. I was only eleven.

Ahh. What a year when I was eleven. It was a tough and emotional year for me. May I remind you that that was when my parents disappeared? I do recall that very same day. I wasn't the same afterwards. I entered a stage of depression and loneliness. This lasted for a few months. I had to move in with Fledge. My family's house was given to the next family who needed a home, which wasn't bad but I missed it. When I was thirteen, I moved into the Knight Academy. I wanted to be a Knight like my father to make sure no one ever disappeared again.

Yet, I let Zelda slip through my fingers…

Anyways, I remember that day as if it were yesterday. The sun was shining brightly. It was my parents' anniversary. We ate a breakfast of rice and fruits. I helped Dad make it. It was Mom's favorite…

Dad later took Mother out to the waterfalls for long prayers of thanks for a successful marriage. It is a tradition. I offered to groom their Loftwings, and, of course, Zelda helped.

"This is really nice of you to groom your parents' Loftwings, Link."

"It's the least I could do."

"So, does your father have any special plans for your mother?" she asked as we finished up the grooming.

"They are going flying later."

"Are they praying right now?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Well then, let's go flying!" she suggested excitedly.

So, we went off flying. We went to the Lumpy Pumpkin and smashed a few pumpkins for rupees. We then reimbursed them by buying soup. Then, we just soared back to Skyloft. We landed by my house.

"Let's see if my parents are still there praying," I suggested.

We walked to the waterfalls to find no parents.

Zelda then remarked, "They must be done and flying by now."

I nodded. Of course, I thought nothing of it.

It was nearly 3:30 in the afternoon. Zelda and I were playing some old Goddess game. Then, the emergency Loftwing began to screech. We put our hands to our ears.

"What's going on?" Zelda yelled over the screeching.

"I don't know!" By then two knights started to carry me away. They took me to my house. Zelda tried to follow me, but they took her, most likely back to her home.

The taller knight began to speak. "Link, we have some bad news for you."

"Does it have anything to do with the screeches?" I asked. I just wanted my parents to hold me. We never had emergencies. I was terrified

"Yes. It is about your parents," the other one answered.

My heart sank.

"What's happening?" I asked as a whisper.

"Your parents went flying today at about 2:30 in the afternoon," the taller one began. "Your father was called into work because one of the knights were sick and couldn't come. We knew they were flying because our Record Keeper was wri-"

"What's a Record Keeper?" I interrupted. I've never heard of it.

"They keep track of who comes in, out, when, and flying times," he continued.

The short one added, "It's for security reasons."

I nodded.

The tall one continued, "The Record Keeper kept track of who was flying. Your parents were flying, so we sent out a messenger to tell him. The messenger couldn't find either of your parents. We began to search and searches are still happening. The emergency signal was sent out to make sure everyone is here and safe. And we don't need a bunch of people out during the searches. The Knights will find your parents, son. I assure you."

What a terrible lie to tell…

A month had passed and the officials concluded that my parents had most likely fallen into clouds, been sucked into the storm cloud, or a huge wind blew them away. They were basically pronounced dead.

After the month, it was safe to fly again. I still searched everyday for two months. I took the maps Zelda and I had made and flew around for hours every single day.

After my parents were concluded dead, I had to move in with Fledge. My house was given to the next family who needed a house.

Life sucked. During the three months, I was a wreck. I went into depression, had nightmares, and pushed people away. I didn't even talk to Zelda.

After my two months of searching, I gave up. I began to sit in trees. And one day, Zelda found me.

"Hey," she said after she climbed up to me.

I acknowledged her but didn't say anything.

"Wanna come for dinner?'

I didn't answer.

"Wanna go flying?"

I didn't answer.

"Wanna go study for the tests?"

I didn't answer.

"Link," she looked me dead in the eyes. "Look, I know this is hard. But there are people here who love you and care about you. You are so brave and smart and nice. And all you have been doing is moping around being negative. I know you lost people dear to you. It hurts. But Link, surround yourself with people who love are care about you. You can be happy again. Things might not ever be the same. They probably won't be the same. But try, Link," she took my hands. "You are my best friend."

I remembered the moment from when we were ten. I was there for her. When I was eleven, she was there for me.

Then, for the first time in a long time, I cried into her arms.

So? Comments? Also does anyone speak French? I want to start writing some stories in French to get better at writing it. Well…Comment!


	9. When we were twelve

**Well guys! I enjoy getting nice comments such as those, so instead of making you wait a few months, I'm going to upload now! Yay! C'est bon, non? Voici mon histoire!**

**I own nothing.**

**When we were twelve**

**LINKS POV**

So, it did take a long time to get over my parents' disappearance. For the first three months, I moped around and stayed to myself. The first confrontation with Zelda helped me start to love life again. By the age of twelve, it was if I was a normal child again.

Except, we weren't.

Six months before your thirteenth birth, you had to choose your profession. It was the first step in becoming adults. We weren't children anymore.

The categories were: Merchant, Knight, Landscape, Doctor of People, Doctor of Loftwings, and Record Keepers.

So, basically, you decide your future at the age of twelve.

It took me a while to decide, to be honest. People usually know what they want, but me? No.

I was off on one of the little islands beyond Skyloft. I had my forms with me, wanting to make the decision while I was there. I had always wanted to be a Knight, but it was a huge responsibility. But being a Knight pays the bills. Being a merchant means you make do with what you got that day. I didn't want to be a doctor. Landscape? NO. Record Keepers have an easy job, but it was twelve hour shifts and you had to be alert at all times.

I drank some water I had brought with me. It was a hard decision. And deciding to be something else after you picked something, was a long, difficult process. It might not seem like it, but trust me, once you've picked, you've picked.

I looked out to the skies. I thought about actually working with Beedle and living with him on his island. But that would not be fun. And besides, I wanted an island to myself and…

Zelda.

I saw her jump off Skyloft to start flying. She started coming my way. And she landed.

"Hey, Link," she greeted cheerfully. She laid in the grass with me.

I smiled and replied, "Hello to you, too."

She noticed my forms. "Oh, have you decided yet?"

"No, not really."

"Really? I thought you were going to choose to be a Knight. That's what I am choosing."

"Well, I thought about being a merchant."

Zelda gave me an are-you-freaking-kidding-me look. "A merchant?" she asked.

"Yeah. It would be fun," I exclaimed.

"I thought you wanted to be a Knight, Link. Why have you changed your mind?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know," I said lying. I hated to lie to her.

"Please, tell me, Link," she begged.

I wouldn't answer her.

"I thought we could tell each other everything. I guess not," she said as she left.

I felt as if I had betrayed her. I felt really bad, but I couldn't let her know that I was scared. I was scared to be a Knight. I felt that the Knights who were on duty at the time of my parents' disappearance failed their job. I didn't want to mess around with people's lives. If I was a Knight at that time, I would have been known as a failure. I didn't want to be known as a failure. I didn't want to let people disappear on my watch. But above all, I didn't want to disappoint Zelda. I had to talk with her.

I ran off the side of the little island and called my Loftwing. I searched for Zelda. I flew around the little islands, above Skyloft, and then I found her. She was on top of the Goddess Tower, playing her harp. I jumped down quietly on the top of the tower.

Either she didn't hear me or didn't want to acknowledge me, but she just continued to play playful tune on her harp. It was very happy and sweet.

I coughed to let her know I was there. Zelda looked up with her bright, blue eyes. The song was happy, but her face was painted with sadness and disappointment. She stopped playing.

"I'm sorry, Zelda," I started.

"Apology accepted," she answered blandly and returned to her playing.

"Well then why are you mad at me?" I asked.

"I'm not mad at you," Zelda said without stopping her music.

"I know you are-"

Zelda stopped the music and looked me dead in the eyes. She interrupted, "I'M NOT MAD, OK?"

I waited a few minutes before she continued. "I just feel like you don't trust me. You're hiding something; I know you are. I'm just wondering why do you have to hide things from me? Don't you trust me? We are best friends…"

"What if I fail, Zelda? Okay? What if one day when I'm a Knight someone disappears like my parents? It would be my fault. What if one day I take a small break and you disappear? I just couldn't think about letting someone disappear one my watch. I can't, Zelda," It was nice I had let that off my chest.

"But you won't fail, Link. I know you won't," she exclaimed.

"But what if-"

She interrupted me again, "You're setting a stage for your future based on a 'what if'?"

"Well, I mean-"

"Link, you are going to make a great Knight someday. I just know it. Don't throw your future away because of what might happen. Become what you want to be to make sure it doesn't happen," she said smiling.

"You think I would make a good Knight?" I asked her.

"Definitely. Better than Groose and his pompadour will ever be," she laughed.

We hugged. Having a best friend like Zelda really was the best thing ever. We were both going to be Knights together. That was pretty cool.

"So, Zelda…" I started.

"What?' She asked.

"While we are still children, wanna go throw honey-dipped sticks in Groose's hair?"

"Most certainly," she laughed.

I held out my hand for her to take. Zelda took it and we both jumped and called for our Loftwings.

At that moment, everything was right. I had my best friend. I had a sunny day. And I had my future perfectly planned out.

Too bad it was screwed up.

**Well? I kinda just wrote it pretty quick. This isn't my favorite chapter. So for the people who want to see some romance, it is coming up when they are fourteen. I WILL have that chapter up before May 15. And if I don't have it up a few days before, someone review a reminder for me, s'il vous plait?**

**Please Review and Follow.**

**Au revoir, tout le monde!**


	10. When we were thirteen

**I hoped you all enjoyed my French phrases, and for those asking, I have been studying French since August. Alors, est-ce que vous aimez mon histoire?**

**That means do you like my story? Oui? Non? Ce n'est pas mauvais? J'aime manger la pizza?**

**Yeah. Well I am now on a writing spree! WOOOOO! So uhhh… Allons-y!**

**I own nothing!**

**When we were thirteen**

**LINKS POV**

Moving into the Knight Academy was a milestone in my life. To be honest, I really did like living with Fledge and his family. They were really nice and welcoming, but this was the first step into becoming an adult. You could say I was very excited. Studying for being a Knight couldn't come quick enough for me.

What a day that was…

"Fledge," his mother called. "Do you and Link need help carrying things to the Academy?"

"Yes, mom," he replied. All I had were my clothes and a few family pictures and items. My mom's favorite apron…My dad's Knight badge…Some pictures….

"Yes, help would be nice," I said to her.

"Here are two trunks to pack things in," she gave us some trunks.

You might be thinking "They can always go back and get things, right?"

Nope. Once you moved out as a Knight, you were considered a young adult. It would be highly bizarre for one to go back and get new clothes and have mother wash some. Visiting? Of course! But moving out meant moving out.

Fledge's mother helped us both pack.

"Oh my! I can't believe how much you two have grown up. Knights!" she started. "Too fast if you ask me. Link, it has been a blessing having you here with us, and you and Fledge can come by anytime necessary."

"Thank you for taking me in," I told her sincerely. She smiled.

We moved our things into the Academy. I began to unpack my items when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I told whoever it was.

"LINK!" exclaimed the one and only Zelda.

"OH MY GODDESSES! We are almost like Knights! Too exciting! I can't wait for the ceremony this afternoon! It will be-"

I had to interrupt her, "Whoa! Someone is very excited!"

She nodded.

"Well, Zelda, wanna help me unpack?" I asked.

She sighed sarcastically. "I guess."

We were moving things and unpacking, sharing laughter. Having a best friend was great.

Zelda did find my parents' old music player.

"Oh, Link," she exclaimed. "Does it work?"

I took it from her. "Let's see."

I turned a few knobs and heard soft harp music being played.

"Link, this is so pretty! I love this music and what are you doing?" she asked as I moved closer.

"Dance with me," I told her.

"Really?" she asked. Was that a blush I may have seen?

"Really," I assured her. I took her left hand with my right. She put her right hand on my left shoulder, and I put my left hand on her right side. We moved around very slowly. It was simple and sweet.

"Link," she started.

"Yeah?"

"You're quite the romantic," she said sarcastically and giggling.

"What? Do you think I am not romantic?" I asked, still dancing with her.

"You are cheesy," she said laughing.

"I can be romantic," I told her.

"Prove it," she dared.

I smiled and put my mouth close to her ear and whispered, "Not now," and danced her into the hallway. Then I let go and went back to my room.

A few hours later I went to the ceremony. It was the Inauguration of New Knights or INK.

Hehehe…. Link and INK rhyme.

Anyways, it is where the new Knights were brought in front of the town at the Plaza. We were read a list of duties and had to swear to abide. Then, we had to circle Skyloft in a flight on our Loftwings.

"Hey, Link," called my enemy, Groose. His wannabes were with him.

"Do you need something?" I asked him.

"Listen, you will stay away from Zelda," he told me.

"Oh? And if I don't?" I mocked.

"You'll pay."

"Oooh! I'm so scared," I laughed and began to walk away.

"Yeah, you might wanna call your mom! Oh wait, she is dead!" he called after me. I heard laughter.

He struck a nerve.

Crossed a line.

Touched a dark subject of mine.

I turned right back around and marched to him.

"You know what?" I started. But Zelda interfered.

"Hey! Both of you knock it off," she scolded. "This is a big day for all of us, and it shouldn't be ruined!"

"Oh, Zelda. Uh," started Groose. "I was just kidding with little ol' Link. We are like amazing friends."

"Amazing friends?" she asked.

"Totally," he nervously laughed.

"Will all of the new Knights come to the front?" called the announcer.

We went up there. The ceremony took a while. I understand. Skyloft is so proud. Bright young people. Many duties to be carried out. Blah blah blah. It's the same every year. Oh, here comes the swearing.

"Raise your right hand and recite your swears you learned."

We all started.

"I, Link, swear to follow all of the rules of Knighthood. This includes: respecting elders, help when I see help and am asked, benefit the society, keep the people safe, create a warm atmosphere, volunteer wherever and whenever I can, and fulfill all of the responsibilities of being a Knight to Skyloft."

"You all may take your lap," the announcer told us.

I took Zelda's hand and we ran off the side with everyone else. I let go and called for my Loftwing. Then, I flew around the perimeter around the island. Everyone was cheering when we landed back at the Plaza.

"This concludes the end of the ceremony. Thank you and good night!" The announcer concluded.

I saw Zelda walking back to the Academy and caught up with her.

"Running off the side holding hands? Was that your idea of romantic?" she said in a nice sarcastic voice.

"No, but this is," and with that I kissed her.

**Two chapters in one day? I am on fire guys! As always, please review! They are very awesome comments that are being left. So yeah! Thanks for everything! Well… À plus tard!**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR"S NOTE**

**Thank you for all of the reviews, guys! You all are freaking awesome. I just got on to say that I would not be continuing the story. Thanks for reading…**

**Just Kidding, guys! Sorry! But I know I have updated 3 in the past few days so the next one will probably be up on Monday. I will try to get it up tonight, but I have to pack, to go shopping, and do some homework. SO, if I don't have it up tonight, it will be up Monday! Also, I am looking for some ideas for my new story Growing Up With a Boy Named Link. I will credit you! Comment them please! **

**Au revoir, tout le monde!**


	12. When we were fourteen

**Salut!**

**Guys, I hate being bored, so I just decided I might as well write another chapter! I must really love all of you! Thanks for all of the love and favorites and follows! You all rock! Any who, my camping trip has been postponed so to fill the void, I will be writing for you! Get happy!**

**I own a nothing!**

**When we were fourteen**

**LINKS POV**

So I am going to take a short nap while I am here in my dorm room. Hey after all a hero's gotta sleep. I lay down and close my eyes. I begin to dream. My dream is a memory from when I was fourteen and a half. This is how it went.

I walked upstairs to awake Zelda. Even though we didn't have classes due to the Mini Knight Academy, she didn't come down to breakfast, and I began to get worried about her. As far as our relationship was, we shared a kiss here and there. We always held hands and laughed.

I knocked on her door. No answer. I knocked again. No answer.

"Zelda?" I called softly.

"ACHOO!" I heard from the other side of the door.

*Sniff* *Sniff* "Come in," called a stuffy voice.

"Hey," I exclaimed as I examined her state of being. She was laying in bed with tissues everywhere. Her nose was bright red and had circles under her eyes. She was still my beautiful Zelda. "You look…beautiful."

"Shut up," she said right before she sneezed again.

"Hey, I meant it, Zelda," I assured her.

"Yeah, I know," she smiled before she coughed. "I came down with a cold."

"Aww poor you," I said jokingly.

"Ugh, I feel terrible," she whined.

I sat down on the side of her bed. "Can I get you something?" I asked as I stroked some blonde locks behind her pointed ear.

She smiled mischievously. "Yeah."

"What?"

"Go get me…"

"Yeah?"

"Some pumpkin noodle soup from the Lumpy Pumpkin?"

"You mean across the sky?"

"Prettyyyyyy please?" she asked with big eyes before sneezing.

I jokingly rolled my eyes. "Okay, if that is what the princess wants."

"Oh, it is," she replied smiling.

"Okay, okay. I'm off to get you some soup," I said as I got up. Going across the sky? I can do it.

"Thank you, Link."

"Yeah, yeah," I said as I left.

"Don't let it get cold!" I heard her yell after me.

I called my Loftwing as I leaped off the side of Skyloft. I felt the bird land under me and headed towards the Lumpy Pumpkin.

I arrived and went inside.

"One pumpkin noodle soup, please," I told the man working the bar or whatever it was.

"Sorry. Got no pumpkins," he replied while polishing a glass. "Just served the last of it?"

"What do you mean no pumpkins? I see like fifteen waiting to be harvested!" I told him hotly.

"You see, I got no one to harvest 'em. My daughter is at Skyloft for the Mini Knight Academy. And I can't leave this place unattended. Plus, my back has been a hurtin' and my daughter can't lift 'em," I'm guessing he wants me to do it… Well better leave.

"Well then nev-" I was interrupted.

"You'll do it? Oh shucks, you shouldn't have. Well thanks. The wheel barrow is out back!" Oh, you've got to be kidding me.

I gave him a fake smile. I thought _it's for Zelda. It's for Zelda. It's for Zelda._

It took me almost an hour to get all of the pumpkins harvested and back to the guy. Oh, the things I did for Zelda.

"Here! All of the pumpkins," I told him. "Can I have that pumpkin noodle soup now?"

"Yeah, I just gotta clean 'em and get the guts out. It shouldn't take too too long," he assured.

It took two hours. By then, his daughter was back.

"Are you almost done with my soup?" I asked. "My patience is wearing thin."

"Yeah, almost. It's gotta cook for five minutes," he told me.

Ugh…

Five minutes passed and my patience was rewarded with soup. He gave it to me free for harvesting the pumpkins. I hopped back on my Loftwing. I flew back to Skyloft. When I arrived, a young girl came up to me.

"Is that pumpkin noodle soup?" she asked me.

"Yes," I said without looking at her.

"My mother is working really hard and can't go get lunch. Please sir, can I buy it from you?" she asked sincerely.

"Look, I have to-" interrupted again.

"I'll give you a red rupee," she bargained.

I sighed. I could buy two with that. I was fairly hungry.

I gave her the soup and she gave me the rupee.

So, I flew back to the Lumpy Pumpkin and bought two Pumpkin Noodle Soups. I flew back to Skyloft, yet again. Only this time, I dropped one bottle of soup. Yep, no lunch for me…

I landed near the Knight Academy. It had been four hours since I had left originally. I walked into the Academy and headed up to Zelda's room. I knocked.

"Come in," she called weakly.

I walked in and handed her her soup. "I told you I would get you some."

"What took you so long?" she asked as she took a bite.

"Long story," I said.

She continued to eat. I watched her. After a while, she finished her soup.

"All done?"

She nodded. I took the bottle of soup and set it on the desk. "Thank you, Link."

I sat down on the bed and kissed her. "No problem."

"Hey, now you are going to get sick," she coughed.

"That's a chance I am willing to take," I said leaning in again. We kissed yet again, and somehow I got on top of her. 

"Now, next week, when I am sick, you will have to go through everything I did," I told her.

"Yeah, yeah. Just kiss me again."

I have awoken. What a nice memory I had for a dream. Oh, the things I do for that girl!

**Okay… So I promised romance in this chapter. And I didn't really deliver that. I was just thinking of this idea during school, and thought that I HAD to do this one. So next one I pinky promise.**

**Also, I have been writing much the past couple of days. What can I say? This has been much fun to write. EEEK! I just can't stop my writing. Not that anyone is complaining, right?**

**As always, review!**

**À plus tard, tout le monde!**


	13. When we were fifteen

**Pheww! What an amazing weekend! I am on like cloud nine right now. I am in such a good mood that I have decided to write to all of you peoples a new chapter! Oh my goodness! WHAT?! A new chapter? Yes, a new chapter! WOW!**

**I own nothing! Believe it!**

**When we were fifteen**

**LINKS POV**

When I was fifteen, I fell in love with a girl. Who? Well, she has blonde hair and blue eyes and I still love her. Did you guess Zelda? If you did you are correct.

Ah, Zelda. The apple to my eye. The jump in my step. The spark in my life. Why else would I go to save her? Sit back and let the girl I love be taken away forever or go rescue her? That was easy.

But how did I come to fall in love with such a girl? Well, I always did love her, but it was a best friend kind of love. But to fall in love? That happened when I was fifteen, and this is how it all went down.

It was one of those unusual days of weather at Skyloft. Pouring down rain. This typically doesn't happen, but on that day it was. Some of the people love seeing this and let their children go to play in it. Others see it as a punishment from the goddesses. But however people saw it, it never really happens.

It wasn't a small sprinkle either. This was a torrential downpour of water. It doesn't rain too often so raincoats and umbrellas weren't too available. Only a few people had them for decoration. Many people did have parasols, though. However, they weren't built for rain. But, people did have to get out and do work. Skyloft couldn't stop for a rain shower.

I awoke that morning to find my window open. Rain was pouring in and ruining things on my desk. I jumped up and closed the window. I tried to clean my desk. Among the things ruined were homework assignments, a few pictures, and my pouch. It was soaked all the way through. Then, I realized my feet were wet. I looked down to find my floor flooded. The day that had just begun was continuously getting worse. I had to get towels. I slammed open my door.

"OW!" shrieked a girly voice. I pulled back the door to find Zelda on the other side of it. Her face was faced downward and her hand was clutched to it. Yep, it was definitely ten times worse.

"I am so so so so sorry, Zelda! I didn't mean to throw the door open and hit you!" I apologized.

She looked up and brought her hand down to reveal blood. Of course, I gave her a bloody nose. The day kept getting worse.

"It's okay," she fake laughed. "It is only a little blood." She looked into my room. "I'll take care of myself and you start cleaning." 

"Are you sure? I mean I could-" People just love to interrupt me.

"Link, there is water everywhere. Hurry up!" she told me and then went back upstairs.

I found some towels and commenced to soak up water. I looked out the window to see the rain fall harder. It was loud, too.

I finished and took the towels back to be cleaned. On my way back to my room, I saw Zelda with a white bandage at her nose. She was like a little porcelain doll, very fragile and delicate, yet beautiful. But if you are not careful, the doll will break. I had just broken my doll.

I mean my Zelda.

I mean, well you know what I mean. I broke her nose.

I walked up to her. "Oooh. I am so sorry! I did not mean to break it. Zelda, forgive me!"

She laughed. "Link, I know it was an accident. You are forgiven."

We then proceeded to class without breakfast. We had both missed it. That morning we had History of the Knights class. My worst one. The students were given their tests back. Zelda had made a perfect score. Me? I barely passed. My day got worse.

Groose? Near perfect score. My day got a lot worse.

Zelda gave me a sympathetic look. I hate it when people feel bad for me. I don't know why, I just do.

I didn't pay attention to the lecture, which was why I failed that course. However, I did hear the professor call out the break for lunch.

Very few people went out for lunch. Zelda and I had stayed and ate lunch at the Academy. We sat at a table and began to eat.

"So, Link," Groose started as he sauntered over to us with his little friends. "When did you start to beat up girls?"

"I didn't hit her on purpose," I rebounded while standing up.

"So, you did hit her," Groose shot back. "Geez, I know your parents are dead, but didn't they raise you right?"

That one hurt. No one is to badmouth my parents in such a way. My day was a wreck.

I was about to say something when Zelda stood up, too.

"Listen, Groose," she told him. "We don't want any-" By that time, I had thrown my cup of water at him.

Yeah, he punched me in the nose. I put my hand up to my nose to find blood smeared on it.

"Come on, Groose! Let's leave," Cawlin advised. And with that they left.

"Let's get your nose fixed," Zelda told me. I nodded and we went to Karine. She was very good at setting wounds.

"This might hurt a little," she told me. She took my nose and shifted it into place. And it did hurt. "Now, I will place a bandage on it and you are done."

After that, Zelda and I left. She looked at me and laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"We have matching noses," she said giggling.

I smiled. "Yeah, I guess we do."

By then, the break for lunch was over and classes were beginning to start. So, we headed down for class. The professor had written on the board that class was cancelled. My day was a little better.

"Great, Link," Zelda started. "Now, we can do whatever we want to do!"

"Except go outside."

"Tell me, Link have you ever danced in the rain?" She asked me with a look of a plan in her eyes and a smile.

"No."

"Well, we can both find out together," she took my hand and began to run to the door.

"Do you want to get a coat?" I asked before we reached the door.

"No," she told me excitedly.

We made it outside to find that the rain was pouring pretty hard.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I yelled over the rain.

"You're right!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you," I turned to go back inside, but she grabbed my hand.

She took me to the area by the waterfall. "This is much prettier."

I looked at her and saw the rain paint her cheeks and hair. Zelda had never looked more beautiful than in that moment.

"You said something about dancing?" I asked her.

"Right!"

We began to dance. It reminded me of the time when we were thirteen. But that moment in the rain was very special.

"Told you it would be fun," she said resting her head on my chest.

"Yeah, it is fun," I replied back to her.

I looked down and brushed the wet hair out of her eyes. I stared into her eyes while she returned the favor.

"Link?" she asked.

"What?"

"Have you ever kissed someone in the rain?"

So, I leaned down and kissed her. Yes, I had kissed her before and yes when I was fourteen I nearly made out with her. But this simple kiss in the rain was perfect. It was not overdone. It was not underdone, either. But perfect.

I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Now I have," I told her as we continued to dance.

And from that moment on, I was in love with her.

**Ok, it was cheesy. But I literally sat I front of my computer trying to figure out how to write this chapter. And I like the rain. So it played out quite nicely. I admit to it being cliché, though. **

**Review, please? **

**Salut, tout le monde!**


	14. ANOTHER NOTE FROM ME

**AUTHOR'S NOTE AGAIN! Sorry, guys! It will probably be a while before I continue to write. Number one, I have writer's block, and number two, I don't like the chapter of when they were sixteen. I know, I wrote, but I am taking it down because I don't like it. So, in a week, if I haven't updated, don't fear! I just need to get my creative juices flowing again! And I will be rewriting the previous chapter! **

**Merci! Au revoir!**


	15. When we were sixteen

**Ok! So, you can tell I have deleted the last chapter! I didn't like it at all, and I am shocked that I posted it. Sorry if any of you read it! But this is the new and improved When we were sixteen. Get excited! This is actually a sadder chapter than the others. Hey, every friendship has fights! But don't let that scare you! Please read!**

**What do I own? Oh yeah! Nothing!**

**When we were sixteen**

**LINKS POV**

Ever since I fell in love with Zelda when I was fifteen, I continued to move things further. Like as in dating. I wanted her to be mine. But every time I tried to get closer, she would push me away. I would try to lace my fingers with hers, but she would take away her hand. She wouldn't let me kiss her anymore. Would she talk to me and have a nice conversation with me? Of course! We were still best friends. But was that all we were supposed to be? At the time, that's what I thought. Now, I am not so sure…

But every time she would push away, my heart would hurt just a little more. Did she not want me? During that time period, you could say our relationship was confused. Toxic? No. Perfect? Not close…

Was I still in love with this girl? Definitely. I still am in love with her. But this was a time of awkwardness and confusion in our friendship. I still remember the day she…

Well, you're going to find out, anyways.

It was a rather cool day at Skyloft. It wasn't as warm as it usually is. People had sweaters and long pants on. I had my jacket on as well. Had to stay warm.

The days leading up to that day, I didn't escort Zelda to breakfast. I wanted things to return to normal and if letting her be alone was helping, then it was okay with me.

But that morning, I had worked up some courage and knocked on her door. What a mistake. She opened the door and she smiled.

"Hello, Link," she greeted.

"Hi," I replied awkwardly. I stared at my shoes.

"Um, did you need something?" she asked.

I scratched the back of my neck. "I was- uh just w-wondering if-f you wanted to g-go to breakfast with me?" Can you spell nervous?

"Yeah, sure," Zelda gave me a small smile.

"Okay, then," I started. "Let's go." I held out my arm only to be rejected.

We walked to breakfast in silence. Small talk was made. School and weather. And that's what we talked about all throughout our breakfast.

At the end of breakfast I asked, "Do you maybe wanna go out flying later? I know it's cold, but it'll be fun. So?"

Zelda avoided my eyes. "I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"Zelda, please-" Can you guess? I was interrupted again.

"Actually, yes. Let's go flying after afternoon classes. Sound ok?" she asked returning my gaze.

"Yeah," I smiled. "That sounds great."

Morning class dragged on and on. But I did have a thought in my head. A question, really. Why did Zelda randomly change her mind? Did a switch turn on in her head? What was going on, I wondered. Something was up in that mind of hers.

About an hour of class past, it was lunchtime. But I couldn't stay. I had to get my mind off what Zelda needed to tell me. The anxiety was killing me, so I went to the lake and dipped my feet in. This was relaxing and enjoyable.

I nearly fell asleep when a voice called for me. A feminine voice… A voice that belonged to…

"Link," Zelda called out. "Class is getting ready to begin! Don't be late." 

"Oh ok, thanks."

I stood up and realized she was only a few feet away from me. We walked to class together. I saw her shivering because of the cold, so I offered her my jacket.

"No, I'm fine," she said without looking at me.

But then she continued to talk about class as if she didn't push me away.

Weird, right?

I get to class to discover it was Sword Fighting. Bleh. My partner was Groose, and I was not excited a bit.

The professor took us out to the back and began to speak, "Alright today is just practice with your partners. Your evaluations will be next week! Don't procrastinate it off!" And with that, he went back inside.

Everyone grabbed for a fake sword. Groose and I began to practice with each other.

"So, what's this about you and Zelda?" Groose sneered as we dueled.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why you two are dating after I told you to stay away from her?"

"She is not in your possession!" I exclaimed after I won the battle.

"New battle?"

"Yep."

We looked at each other. "Go."

"Groose, there is nothing going on between us."

"Really?" he asked.

"We are just good friends."

"Friendlier than friends is how I see it."

I won the battle again. "Well, then you're wrong."

I turned to leave. "Where are you going?" Groose demanded.

"Away!" I had to clear my mind. What were we? Were we more than friends? Just friends? Best friends? Enemies, perhaps? I was getting a headache. What did Zelda need to say to me? My head was throbbing. I marched to my room and took a nap.

"Link, wake up!" Zelda said, waking me up the second time that day.

I sat up. "Are you ready to go flying, Zelda?"

"Yeah, just follow me."

We jumped into the sky and left Skyloft. I followed her to a remote island. We landed and she turned away from me.

"We need to talk, Link," she started.

I walked up to her and took a hand. She pulled it away.

Zelda turned to me. "Link, don't do this."

I laughed. "Do what?"

"Pretend to be my boyfriend."

"What?"

"Stop with the hand holding and trying to kiss me," she trailed off.

"I thought you liked it."

Zelda laid on the grass and I laid down next to her.

"Link, I was fourteen, fifteen. What if we had a relationship and it didn't work out? What would happen? Would we stay friends?"

I started to intervene. "Well, we could-"

We looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Link, but not like that," she whispered.

I turned my head away so she wouldn't see the tears pricking my eyes…

That was the day she broke my heart.

**Yes this was sad. But I like it better than the other one! Don't worry; they make up! **

**So, this story is ending quite nicely. AS ALWAYS, COMMENT!**

**À plus tard, tout le monde.**


	16. When we were seventeen

**Bonjour tout le monde! Last chapter? Say WHAT? Yes, this is the last chapter, however, there will be an epilogue. And then, drumroll please!**

**GROWING UP WITH A BOY NAMED LINK!**

**Get excited! I will try to have it up by the end of May, but if it is not up by then, the release date will be in late June! Be on the lookout! AHH!**

**This memory is from the day of the Wing Ceremony, and I don't remember all of the lines, nor do I want to look them up because it would take too long. So I am going to improvise! And the original is so long, I am cutting some pieces out. And I am putting my own spin on it.**

**I own nothing!**

**When we were seventeen**

**LINKS POV **

Would you say that bad things always happen to good people?

Or only to bad people as a source of karma?

Perhaps, things don't happen for a reason at all. They just happen.

But this was destiny. Fate. Prophecy.

It definitely happened for a reason, no doubt.

But why did it have to hurt so bad? Why was she taken away so abruptly? What was going on? Why was this happening to us?

As I said, destiny.

I was having a strange dream. Someone telling me to awaken?

Zelda's Loftwing, who spit a letter upon me, then awaked me. I stood up and opened the letter.

_Hey, Sleepyhead!_

_I know how much you love to sleep, so I am guessing this is your alarm clock this morning. Am I right?_

_Rise and shine, Link! Today is the Wing Ceremony! You promised to meet with me before it started, remember?_

_You'd better not keep me waiting, Link!_

_-Zelda_

I had forgotten about meeting her. I slid on some shoes and left the room, only to run into Fledge. He needed help moving barrels. So, I helped him and received a red rupee.

I headed up to the Statue of the Goddess, where Zelda was located. She was playing her harp, an it sounded beautiful.

"Oh, Link!" Zelda greeted me smiling. Ever since what happened when we were sixteen, we had made up but nothing special ever happened.

"Today is the Wing Ceremony! You must be so excited!" she told me.

"Yeah," I started. "I'm really worried."

"Link, you'll do fine!" she smiled. "Look at my outfit! I made it for the Wing Ceremony! I am the goddess today!"

"Nice…costume?"

"What is that supposed to mean? I worry, worked really hard on this!"

I laughed. "Sorry, Zelda! I'm just really nervous about today…"

Zelda took my hand and dragged me to the platform. "What are you doing, Zelda?"

"You need to practice, Link!"

"I don't sense my Loftwing!"

"Oh, you don't 'sense' your Loftwing? Yeah, go!" Then, she pushed me off.

I tried whistling, but my bird wasn't coming. I just continued to fall through the sky.

Zelda was watching and jumped down. She called her Loftwing and it flew beneath her. The bird caught me by its feet and flew me up to Skyloft.

"Link! I am so sorry! I should have believed you!" She started. "You need to find your bird and find it before the Wing Ceremony. I'll warn my father!"

I knew someone had to have tied him up somewhere. Someone like,

Groose.

He was at the Plaza, I knew. I ran down there to face him. When I got there, I heard him thanking his friends for tying up a red bird. They then complained that it was too hard of a job.

"Quiet! It had to be done! Now, I can win and have that-" he turned around and saw me!

"Link! About how long have you been standing there?"

"Save it Groose! Where is my Loftwing?" I demanded.

"Oh, you think you're actually racing today? Ha! You think you can win? Don't even stand a chance!"

"Bring it on! Let the best man win!" I dared.

"Considering you're barely a guy, I will win."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"What guy relies on best friend that's a girl to make all of his decisions? You can't even decide what to eat for lunch on your own, can you? And you don't let anyone forget how you and Zelda go way back. But today when I win," he turned back around. "it will be Zelda and I having our special moment together." Groose then turned back around to find Zelda standing next to me and gasped in surprise.

"What do you mean 'our special moment'?" Zelda inquired.

She continued and pointed her index finger in her hand. "You pick on Link all of the time and need to stop!"

"Well," he started while smiling and breathing heavily. "I suppose…"

"Suppose what?" Zelda demanded.

Groose scowled, "Nothing! I was supposing nothing!" And with that he left.

Zelda turned to me. "If anyone has something to do with hiding your Loftwing, it's him! I heard from someone that your bird was heard screeching from the waterfall cave!"

"But you need something to cut through the opening at the entrance of the cave!"

We thought for a moment, and then she had it. "Go borrow the wooden sword from the Sparring Hall! And then you could bring it right back!"

"Okay, I will do that," I concluded.

"What are you waiting on? Go!" So I ran on the path to the Academy. I did grab some stamina fruit on the way.

I burst through the doors at the Sparring Hall and demanded to use the sword. After I explained my situation, the instructor let me borrow it.

And once again, I tore through the village of Skyloft. After all, I didn't have much time until the Wing Ceremony started. My chance to compete was hanging on a feather.

I jumped on the stepping stones across the lake and made it up to the cave opening. I then cut down the trees **(A/N I have no idea what those were). **I cut through the bats and ChuChus that got in my way and eventually made it through the cave.

By the time I got outside, Zelda dropped off of her Loftwing and joined me.

"Link, I hear your Loftwing!" she looked like she was going to continue but seemed to get distracted.

"Did you hear that, Link?"

I shook my head.

"Never mind! Let's go!"

We ran to the end of the path and found him boarded up. Zelda looked like she was in shock. I ran up and cut down the planks. He then soared out and flew through the sky. I ran to the edge and watched him fly.

I looked at Zelda and she looked distracted again. "Did you hear it that time? No? Well, I must be hearing things." 

"I should probably get going, Zelda"

"Wait!" she stopped me. "Do you think there is a world below the clouds? Or are we the only life form? Perhaps, you can't fall through the clouds? Or maybe it's a hole of never ending falls?"

I thought about it.

"Never mind, me, Link!" she said quickly. "Go! I'll meet you there!"

I flew to the Plaza and listened to the rules. We then began the competition and it wasn't fair. I wasn't expecting it to be fair, anyways. They threw eggs and hit my bird with theirs. But I pulled through and won.

Zelda saw it and jumped down on my Loftwing.

"Good job, Link," she told me. "Go to the statue."

We went up there and I received my blessing. I was then pushed off with my new sailcloth. But I stuck the landing.

"Good job, Link! I'm very happy you won!" she said.

"Well, thanks. You know, for the support," I replied.

Zelda blushed. "You know, with it being such a good day, and with the weather being so nice, do you want to go flying?"

"I'd love to," I replied smiling. We ran off the nearest platform and began to fly.

We flew around and talked.

"Link?" I turned my head to face her.

"What?" The last thing I said to her.

"I just wanted to congratulate you again. You did really good, and I'm really proud. I need to tell you something. I-"

A dark tornado formed in the sky. It was no ordinary storm. I flew up, only to look down and see Zelda being sucked in!

"HELP! LINK!" Her hand went up and I almost had it before a giant wind blew up and knocked me away.

I was knocked unconscious.

And I haven't seen her since.

I never told her how I really feel. I love her. And one day, I will save her and tell her how I really feel. I swear to it.

**Okay, so this chapter isn't original. I get that! But, hey, Link actually talked. So, yay? Last chapter! Well, next is the epilogue and then this is over! But remember, Growing Up With a Boy Named Link will be coming soon!**


	17. Epilogue

**Let's just finish this, okay? This is the final addition to the Growing Up With a Girl Named Zelda story! Don't cry! Please! Because soon, it will be time for Growing Up With a Boy Named Link! :D Get happy! **

**Two uploads in one night! Well, I just had I great idea and had to write it!**

**So…Let's get on with the story!**

**I own nothing!**

**And if you don't want spoilers, DON'T READ!**

**Epilogue**

**LINKS POV**

It's over. It's all over. He's gone. He's dead. There is no more of him. Fi has said her goodbyes and returned to the Master Sword. Groose has had a change of heart. Impa has died. Many have died…

But it's over, and she is safe.

Zelda is safe. She is Hylia, reborn.

I'm the chosen hero.

The prophecy came true. We have defeated Demise. My journey has completed. I am exhausted. Physically, mentally, emotionally…

But it was worth it. I saved Zelda. Zelda is safe and unharmed. Everything can go back to normal now. Well, not quite…

Zelda and I are sitting on the grass of the Sealed Grounds. She looks at me and tells me that she wants to stay and guard the Triforce.

"What are you going to do, Link?" she asks me.

I let my Loftwing fly back up, which was my signal to stay.

Zelda leans into me, and I put my arm around her. I want to be happy again. I want to forget my scars, physical and mental. I want my relationship back with Zelda. We lay down and stare at the sky.

I put my head up and look at my body. My clothes are torn and covered in bloodstains. I feel bruises forming. I throw my head back and groan in pain.

Zelda sits up and asks, "What's wrong, Link?"

I sit up along with her. "Yeah, I'm just a little banged up. That's all, Zelda."

Zelda really examines me for the first. "Link, this is terrible. There's cuts everywhere!" She pats my arm and I hiss in pain. She pulls up my sleeve to find many scars and bruises.

Zelda gasps in shock. "Link," she begins to cry. "You went through so much for me. I can't believe it! You're torn and cut and-"

"I did it for you," I interrupt her. "I did it because I couldn't let you just be taken away. I had to get you back. I did whatever it took. I faced things you couldn't even imagine in your worst nightmares. I became and expert sword fighter. I fought and trudged through every day not knowing what would happen because…" I trail off and let the tears fall.

"Because?" Zelda asks.

I look Zelda in the eyes and take her hands.

"Because I love you," I whisper. "I love you so much. And not just like a best friend love. I fell in love with you when I was fifteen. That day in the rain. I couldn't let anything happen to you. I had to come and save you."

Zelda squeezes my hand. "Do you remember that day when we went flying after the Wing Ceremony?"

I nod.

"I was going to tell you something before I was… taken."

"What?"

"I love you, Link," she says as she leans her forehead against mine.

"I love you, too," I tell her right before taking her cheek with one of my hands and kissing her.

Zelda kisses me back and I feel sparks flying. I pull back to find my hands clean of injury. I look down and find the rest of my body clear of cuts and scars.

"What just happened?"

Zelda laughs. "I'm a goddess, remember?"

"I love you so much, Zelda." 

"I love you, too. Link?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me that you will leave me and we can always be together."

"I promise," I say as I kiss her again. "And I always keep my promises."

**Cliché? Yes, definitely. But I love it! And this is the final addition to this story! Thanks to all of the comments, follows, and favs! Be on the look out for Growing Up With a Boy Named Link!**


	18. THANK YOU!

**Salut, tout le monde! Can I just say thank you for every comment, favs, and follows! You guys rock! **

**I've come to tell of you that Growing Up With a Boy Named Link is up.! The prologue is published! The first memory will be posted on the 10****th****!**

**Merci beaucoup, tout le monde. Au revoir, mes amies!**


End file.
